


Tell Us About the Dreams

by wibblyR



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblyR/pseuds/wibblyR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ve had dreams, about the priest Athelstan. He comes to me but I do not know where he is."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written after episode 2x07

_"I’ve had dreams, about the priest Athelstan. He comes to me but I do not know where he is."_

He comes shrouded in light, bright and clear like a Scandinavian summer sky. He’s clad in the monk garment Ragnar first saw him in, walks towards Ragnar with open arms and there are holes in his palms.

Ragnar wants to touch him, to take back what’s his, and he takes, gentler than he ever takes anything, one of Athelstan’s wounded hands and presses the cold fingertips to his lips. He closes his eyes tightly with longing and opens them wide with yearning. Athelstan is staring back at him, his face honest and open like he always is, but the lines of it hard, tired and resentful. His blue eyes are shadowed, his mouth pressed thin. “Come get me”, he seems to say. He doesn’t talk, never does, not with his mouth. His eyes speak and his mouth kisses.

"I miss you", Ragnar whispers against the dried blood on Athelstan’s lips. He gets his hands in Athelstan’s hair, so long now, so soft when he mouths at the dark tendrils on Athelstan’s forehead. Athelstan is so small still, like he’s made to fit against Ragnar’s chest, but when Ragnar inevitably gets his arms around him Athelstan vanishes, leaving behind him a smell of iron, mud, and damp book pages.

Ragnar looks around the white expanse, willing Athelstan back into his dream-existence because damn if Ragnar can’t control what’s in his head. His fingers grasp at nothing, his lightning eyes unblinking, because he knows if he blinks he will wake up.

He always ends up blinking.


	2. Chapter 2

Today - tonight ? but the dreamscape is now a forest, not unlike the one in which Ragnar and Athelstan saved each other’s lives, filled with sunlight - Athelstan comes to him in the viking clothes he last saw him in, his hands whole and his brow untarnished, but the first things Ragnar sees is his smile and how hungry his eyes are.

Ragnar doesn’t remember running to meet him halfway but he surely did because now he can wrap himself around Athelstan, and he does. Their mouths crash together hurriedly, falling open for each other’s tongue, and Athelstan has already slid his hands under Ragnar’s tunic, his fingertips warm against Ragnar’s bare back.

Ragnar wants him so, always does, but Athelstan feels so real in his arms right now more than ever, the hot pressure against his thigh so urgent. Ragnar cups Athelstan’s groin with one hand and Athelstan’s face with the other, thumbing at the young beard, fingers splayed over Athelstan’s neck, bending his head back to deepen their kiss. Ragnar palms Athelstan through his pants, agonizingly slowly, and he drinks the former priest’s moans like he’s starving for them.

One of Athelstan hands leaves Ragnar’s back and snakes down the breeches, freeing Ragnar’s thick cock, and Athelstan promptly drops to his knees in the grass and dead leaves. Ragnar exhales shakily, grin lopsided by lust, and the sight of Athelstan’s perfect wet mouth taking in his length, famished, makes his blood boil. He knots a hand into Athelstan’s curls, sticky with sweat and dirt and battle, to keep him there, keep his streched-wide lips around his hard cock, he almost wants to cry, it feels so good.

He has his eyes half-closed with bliss but he opens them and cocks his head when he notices the red pricks on Athelstan’s forehead. He wants to slow Athelstan’s movement but Athelstan doesn’t let him, and soon there’s blood running down his face like tear tracks, crusting in his eyebrows, dangling off his nose and falling on Ragnar’s cock. Athelstan sucks on the tip of its head, looks up at Ragnar, the blue of his eyes almost gone, the black unreadable. Ragnar doesn’t feel as alarmed as he should be, because he’s so close to the edge his hips make him fuck Athelstan’s blood-stained face, and Athelstan devours it all, fingers kneading Ragnar’s thighs. Ragnar comes bent over, with that groan of his, both his hands in Athelstan’s hair. He pulls out to be able to kiss Athelstan, but then he sees the blood-filled mouth, the pierced hands, and Athelstan’s face is tired and unforgiving again.

Ragnar wakes up on the ship, disoriented, tossed, but calm. Soon they will see land. Soon he will see Athelstan.


End file.
